pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Espurr
|} Espurr (Japanese: ニャスパー Nyasper) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 25. Biology Espurr is a small, bipedal, feline Pokémon. Its fur is mussed and a pale grey color with the exception of its ears—which are cream-rimmed—and its paws, which have short cream socks. It has wide, annular lilac eyes with darker purple pupils. It has a small, triangular nose and tiny mouth. It has a small, fluffy, slightly curled tail. Its ears, quite large in proportion to its body, are folded- beneath them are two ring-shaped buff-colored organs. These organs emit Espurr's intense psychic powers, and said power would leak out were the ears not sheltering the organs. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its upper jaw. Espurr are solitary in the wild; they act on their own and each values its independence. In the anime In the main series Major appearances An Espurr appeared in Seeking Shelter from the Storm!. Minor appearances A 's Espurr appeared in Summer of Discovery!, Foggy Pokémon Orienteering! and even in a picture in Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. An Espurr appeared in Day Three Blockbusters!. Two Espurr, currently Meowstic, appeared in a flashback in Splitting Heirs!, under the ownership of two brothers, and . An Espurr appeared in The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination!. A 's Espurr appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!. An Espurr appeared in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!, under the ownership of a . An Espurr appeared in Party Dancecapades!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer participating in a dance party. Three Espurr appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. A Trainer's Espurr appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. A Trainer with three Espurr appeared in Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare!. Pokédex entries energy can travel hundreds of feet, blasting everything around it.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] Emma's Espurr, nicknamed Mimi, appeared in The Investigation. It accompanied Looker on a search of Lumiose City as he was searching for Essentia. Mimi's affection towards Essentia provided the proof for Looker that she was Emma in disguise, and Mimi later led him towards her. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Espurr debuted in Kangaskhan...Kangascan't, where a trainer's Espurr appeared by the fountain in Santalune City. A Team Flare Grunt used four Espurr with different expressions to stall , Tierno, and Shauna. Cassius arrives and helps the three with his , capturing three of them. Later, Emma had found the last Espurr, who had gotten confused, and nicknamed it Mimi. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Emma's closest friend is an Espurr she named Mimi (Japanese: もこお Mokō). It helps Emma, Looker, and the several times during the Looker Bureau sidequest. * : Espurr is one of the who live in Serene Village. She is clever and reliable. Pokédex entries of itself, but it has no control over its power.}} of itself, but it has no control over its power.}} |} |} Game locations , Friend Safari (Psychic)}} |} |} In side games |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 2}} |area=Puerto Blanco: Stage 1 Blau Salon: Stage 418}} |area=Fairy Land: Flowery Wooded Dell (All Areas)}} |area=Area 11: Stage 05}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution |no2=678 |name2=Meowstic |type1-2=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * Espurr is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 355 that is not restored from a Fossil. Origin Espurr appears to be based on a kitten, particularly the breed due to its curled ears and lilac coloring. It may also be inspired by , who can come from cats who live many years until their tail splits and they gain supernatural powers, much like when Espurr evolves into . Name origin Espurr is a combination of , , and purr. Nyasper may be a combination of ニャー nyā (onomatopoeia of the sound cats make) and esper. In other languages and |fr=Psystigri|frmeaning=From and |es=Espurr|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Psiau|demeaning=From and |it=Espurr|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=냐스퍼 Nyaseupeo|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=妙喵 Miàomiāo|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=妙喵 Miuhmīu|zh_yuemeaning=From and |hi=एसपर Espurr|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Эспурр Espurr|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Psiau fr:Psystigri it:Espurr ja:ニャスパー pl:Meowstic zh:妙喵